Worse Than This?
by tmntyyh
Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After the Condor crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"We're goin' down!!!" Finn yelled, clinging the the nearest metal pipe as _the Condor _descended drastically.

"Everyone hold on to something!" Aerrow shouted, even though they already were. Within a few seconds, _the Condor _roughly met with the ground, throwing all of the Storm Hawks forward and knocking them unconscious.

Piper groaned as she opened her eyes, finding Finn to be standing over her. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, waving at her.

"Why are you so happy, Finn?" she said, sitting up.

"What's a Finn?" he asked, looking puzzled. "And who are you?"

"Very funny," she muttered. "Now, let's go get the others up."

"Who are the others?"

"Finn, seriously, stop it. This is getting old."

"Am I Finn? Then who are you?"

"You're...not joking are you?" She reached over and carefully checked his head, feeling a large bump on the back of his skull.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, my God," she said, her eyes wide as the strategist let go of his head. "I think you have amnesia. ...Okay, well, not so much think as know. We have to get the others up and let them know."

Finn nodded, unsure of who she was talking about. After all, she was the first and only person that he had seen when he woke up. "So, are you going to tell me who you are?" He was still smiling, giving Piper chills.

"Once we get to the others."

"Okay!"

After ten minutes, everyone was awake and given the instruction to listen carefully to what Piper was about to say. "Guys, Finn...he's got amnesia..." Almost immediately, Aerrow and Junko started laughing. Then, seeing Piper's glare and Finn's smile, they stopped.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"So, who are you guys?" Finn asked again, watching all of them.

"I'm Piper," the girl said before pointing to the others, letting them know that it was their turn to introduce themselves to their friend.

"Oh, well, my name's Aerrow," the redhead said, shaking the blonde's hand awkwardly. "And this is Radarr," he said, motioning to his co-pilot.

"I'm Junko. And you were my best friend!" The wallop reached over and hugged the blonde tightly, nearly suffocating him.

"Junko, he can't breathe!" Piper called, getting him to put the human down and apologize.

Noticing that all eyes were now on him, and that Finn was still smiling creepily, the merb's eye twitched. "Stork," he mumbled carefully watching his teammate. "Are you sure that it's _just _amnesia?" he said quietly to Piper. "Maybe something _else _is wrong with him also?"

"Like what?"

"Something worse...like something contagious? Fatal? Crippling?"

"It's just amnesia, Stork. Don't worry."

"Hard not to when he's _staring_!"

"So," Finn said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "What are you two?" He pointed at Junko and Stork, noticing how the green teenager flinched.

"Oh, well I'm a wallop," Junko said, smiling at his friend. They all waiting for Stork to answer, but seeing that he was carefully eying the blonde, Aerrow cut in.

"Stork is a merb." Finn nodded, taking in the information easily.

"So, how do we get Finn to remember everything again?" Junko asked, looking to the others for an answer.

"Hit him on the head again?" Stork offered, noticing that the blonde's smile was aimed at him again. "I vote that Junko does it!"

"No, there has to be an easier way...right, Piper?" the leader asked, hoping that he was right.

"Of course!" she agreed, thinking that they would use Stork's plan as a last resort...if it came to that. "We might just have to keep telling him about his past, and hopefully it will cause Finn to remember."

"I like that idea!" the blonde added, nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Aerrow said, smiling uneasily at the happy human. "We'll all try to help you regain your memory."

"All?" Stork cut in. "Then who will fix _the Condor_?"

"Well, we can all answer any of his questions as we work," Piper said.

"Of course we can," the merb muttered, feeling a chill run though his spine once the blonde's gaze returned to him. "Just hope that it's _only _amnesia."

"What else could it be?" Aerrow asked, knowing that the pilot''s thinking was usually unusual.

"...Do you want a list?"

"Never mind. But lets start cleaning everything up."

"Sure, but if I die of some rare and _deadly _disease, I want all of my stuff burned." Seeing the strange looks, he continued. "It would be best to get rid of everything of mine so no one could steal my identity...or take it and-"

"We get it," Piper said, noticing how Finn eyes began rapidly moving. "Finn? Are you all right?" As soon as it started, it was over, leaving the others to stare at him cautiously.

"Finn?" Aerrow called,getting the blonde to focus on him. "What just happened?"

"I think...I just remembered something," he said, looking slightly puzzled and slightly lost.

"What did you remember?" Piper asked, looking hopefully at the blonde.

"..."

"You can tell us, Finn," Junko said, smiling happily.

"...Okay..." he said, smiling sheepishly at Piper. "I think I remembered that you're _really _bossy, Piper...and have bad taste in music."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review to let me know what you think. I've decided to do this in chapters because of how long...and how much fun...I could make it. -_Grins_-That, and I'm far too lazy to type everything at once. Which is why it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Piper scoffed while Junko, Radarr, and Aerrow openly laughed. Stork, on the other hand, was smiling slightly, hoping that the girl would not get too angry with them. "Good to have you remember something, Finn!" Aerrow said, bringing his laughter down to chuckling.

"I resent that!" Piper said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm _not _bossy, and I have _great _taste in music!"

"At least he remembered something," Junko said, slapping the blonde on his back. "It's good to have you back buddy! Even if it's only a little bit!"

"Wait!" Piper cut in. "We didn't remind Finn of anything! So, how come he remembered something?" This got everyone to stop and think.

"Well, maybe it was something you said, Piper," Aerrow offered, unable to think of anything else that could have triggered the sudden remembrance.

"Maybe," she said. "So, everyone should be careful of what they say, just in case Finn remembers something else. That way, we can find out what it was that makes him suddenly remember stuff, and help get rid of his amnesia."

"Okay," Junko agreed, knowing that the current plan was the best that they had to go with.

"So," Aerrow said, turning to face the still smiling blonde. "Any more questions right now?"

"Nope!" Finn said, shaking his head.

"Okay, but feel free to ask anyone anything. Everyone, lets get cleaning." The Storm Hawks nodded and split up, reorganizing everything that was damaged or knocked loose during the landing. Finn was standing close to Junko and Stork, who were making sure that _the Condor _would be able to fly once they started it up again.

"He's _staring_, again," Stork muttered, feeling a chill run up his spine yet again.

"He's just curious," Junko said, smiling.

"Then why won't he stare at you?" the merb commented, carefully watching the blonde, who was still watching him. "I'm...going to go see if they need any help..."

"Oh, no you don't!" the wallop replied, grabbing a hold of the pilot and keeping him there. "We've got to fix this, besides, Finn's not hurting anyone."

"...Yet," the merb muttered darkly, suspiciously eying the blonde. "But there is still plenty of time in the day."

"Come on, Stork, he's harmless."

"I'll remember those as your famous, last words."

"Hey, Stork!" Finn called, making the merb flinch as he turned to face the blonde. "I've got a question."

"Of _course _you do..."

"So...what do we do?"

"Maybe you should go ask Aerrow. Or Piper. Or Junko. They'll be glad to tell you _all_ about it."

"Well, can't you?"

"...Yes..."

"So, what do we do all day?"

"Junko? Could you take this?" Stork muttered.

"Aww, it's just one, _little _question, Stork," Junko said, smiling widely. "It's not even that hard to answer."

"Then why don't you? After all, this is _very _delicate wiring. Wouldn't want to damage the controls any more than they already are. ...Or electrocute myself." When Stork turned back to face the controls, he jumped back and screamed, finding Finn just to be standing inches away, staring and smiling at him.

"Hi!" Finn said happily, waving.

Stork gasped for air, his hands clutching at his chest while his eyes were wide and twitching. Junko was chuckling in the background. "No need to be so jumpy, Stork," the wallop said, grinning. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Don't _do _that!" Stork hissed, his breathing still shaky. "Or do you _want _to give me a heart attack?"

"Not really, no," the blonde replied, still smiling. "Are you always this jumpy?"

"Pretty much," the wallop answered.

"Oh, so _now _you decide to answer him," the merb muttered, glaring darkly at Junko. "Answer all of them, why don't you?"

"Come on, Stork," Junko said, smiling. "He's just curious."

"So are _cats_, and you hear _all _about what happens to them."

"What happens to curious cats?" Finn asked, looking puzzled.

"Long story," Junko said.

"Ask Aerrow, he'll be glad to tell you," Stork said, grinning almost evilly.

"Okay!" Finn said, smiling. "But you never answered my other question."

"Junko...I believe it's your turn."

"You were asked, Stork," Junko said, picking up a large stack of disconnected pipes. "That makes it yours."

"...Of _course _it does..." the merb groaned.

"...So?" Finn asked, waiting for his answer.

"Fight Cyclonians and avoid a painfully slow demise at their hands...and avoid any virus or disease that will do the same."

"We do more than that," Junko chimed in, looking over to Finn. "Oh, wait, he's remembering something!" Finn's eyes were moving rapidly again, giving them a clear sign of what was going on, again.

"I'll go get the others!" Stork said, getting ready to run. He was stopped by Junko again.

"We can tell them after," the wallop said. "Besides, he's going to come out of it before you could bring them back. And aren't you curious about what he's remembering?"

"...No."

"Well, too late, now!" Suddenly, Finn's eyes stopped moving, and he blinked repeatedly. "So, what'd you remember this time?"

"Umm...well, it was kind of...odd..." Finn said, looking slightly embarrassed, again.

"You can tell us," the wallop said, encouraging the blonde.

"_Now_, can I get the others?" Stork said, not sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Nope! Now, come on, Finn. You can tell us anything."

"...Okay..." the blonde said, blushing. "Well, it was just one, quick flash of an image."

"Of what?"

"Well..." Finn's blush darkened. "It was of Stork." This caught the merb's attention.

"What about me?" Stork asked, curious of what could make the usually outgoing blonde so nervous.

"Well, you were soaking wet...and wearing only a towel."

"What?!" Junko and Stork shouted, though the wallop was smiling slightly while the merb blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"When did _that _happen?" Stork asked, his face still darkened.

"I don't know," Finn answered, shrugging.

"Well, we still have to tell Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr about this," Junko commented, still smiling.

"You're of _great _help, Junko," Stork muttered, his face still flushed.

"Thanks! Now, how did we get Finn to remember that?"

"I'd...rather not know. ..._Ever_."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: Wow, you are just all over this! Here's some more.

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-Ain't it?

**Vaishin**: Yeah, I get bored and just found the forums. -_Grins_-I like that line, too.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Aww, you know you love him, Hon. Thanks. Nah, one of the things for this is it can't be higher than T. But I can make do with it!

**ChibiChaolan**: Stork is a good character to write! Oh, you should definitely write somethin' Storm Hawk-y. It's fun. Here's you're update! (Sorry, I accidently put this as a review for HTWS...-_grins sheepishly_-I must of spaced or somethin'.)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Well," Junko said, still unable to stop himself from smiling. "It had to have been something you said, Stork."

"Maybe it was something _you _said," the merb muttered, still feeling his face burn hotly. "After all, Finn didn't start to remember anything until _after _you and Piper spoke."

"Yeah, but we didn't say anything even remotely similar."

"Close enough."

"But Finn only seems to be remembering things after you speak..."

"..._Or_, you and Piper are triggering his memory."

"Come on, Stork, this _has _to be connected to you somehow!"

"Let's just say it's connected to Piper. That way, we can leave it up to her to find out a connection."

"What if there _is _no connection?" Finn cut in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "Maybe it's all just random?"

"I like that idea. Let's go with that!" Stork agreed, hoping that they would not have to tell Aerrow and Piper about what it was the Finn had remembered.

"...We still have to tell them, Stork. There's no getting around it."

"...There _could _be if you don't tell them..."

"Stork..."

"...Fine...but I'm not saying anything."

"We can!" Junko said, still smiling. Finn was smiling too, managing to still creep the merb out. "Besides the color of your face will let them know that we're telling the truth."

"...Can we just get to working?!" The pilot hissed, his face heating again.

"Sure thing, Stork! Any other questions, Finn?"

"Not that I can think of right now," the blonde said, scratching the top of his head, effectively ruffling his hair.

"Well, feel free to ask either one of us, anything."

"'Kay!"

"Sure," Stork muttered, feeling the blonde's gaze on his back as he fixed the wiring. "_Ask away_!" Quickly enough, Aerrow and Piper returned with Radarr.

"The engine's up and running," Piper said, smiling.

"Hey guys-" Junko started to say.

"Don't you dare, Junko!" Stork hissed, glaring at the wallop. Said wallop smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up.

He turned to face the others, saying, "You won't believe what Finn remembered!"

"...I hate you..." the merb said, emotionless.

"Finn remembered something?" Piper asked, smiling brightly. "Really? What was it?"

"Don't you-" Stork began to say to the wallop.

"It was about Stork."

"Someone...anyone, kill me! ...Preferably quickly."

"Aww, cheer up, Stork," Aerrow said, smiling as wide as Piper and Junko. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it _is_," he muttered. "And _so much _worse."

"What did Finn remember?"

"Well, it was just a quick glance," Finn said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Okay," Piper said, her curiosity getting the best of her. "What did you remember?"

"It was of Stork..." Finn started. Seeing how the others were waiting for him to continue. "He was...wet...and wearing just a towel."

"Please! Kill me!" Stork said, smacking his head against the controls of the Condor. Piper and Aerrow both blushed when they heard this, the both of them picturing the scene. "I'd rather die from being eaten by Ontarian blood-worms than this. ..._Very _slowly."

"Well, how did Finn remember this?" Piper asked once she regained her thought process.

"I think it might have something to do with Stork," Junko said.

"_Might_!" the merb replied, his face still pressed against the controls. "But might not!"

"Why? What happened?" Aerrow asked, Radarr squawking in agreement.

"Well, Stork-"

"Oh no, you don't!" the merb said, looking up from the controls. "Don't you even _try_!" Junko grinned innocently at the blushing merb.

"Come on, Stork! Even you've got to see the connection by now."

"What connection?" Piper whispered to Aerrow as they watched the interaction. He shrugged, almost wishing he had some popcorn to snack on.

"No, because there _is _no connection!" the pilot hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the wallop. If the other Storm Hawks had not known him as well as they did, they could have been easily convinced that he was about to attack Junko.

"Stork, there's got to be a reason why Finn only seems to-"

"_No_! If anything, it's triggered by what you and Piper said, not by me."

"Hey, Stork," Aerrow cut in, hoping to relieve some of the tension. "Why are you so against helping Finn regain his memory?"

"...I'm not against _that_..."

"Well, then why are you so bothered by possibly being the reason why Finn's remembering things?"

"...I have my reasons..."

"You aren't going to tell us, are you, Stork?" Piper asked.

"...Not on my life."

"Hey, Stork..." Finn cut in, looking puzzled. "What are Ontarian blood-worms?"

The merb grinned darkly. "They're two-foot long, fleshy worms that burrow under your skin like a parasite and slowly eat away at you with inch long, black teeth until nothing's left."

"Ooooooooohhhh...I get it."

"They're like an evil disease. Living with the host for years; slowly feeding off of anything they possibly can. Alive _or _dead."

"You don't need to scare him, Stork," Aerrow said, cringing slightly at the semi-graphic descriptions.

"Wait!" Piper said, getting their attention. "Finn's doing it again!" they all waited in silence...well except for Stork's soft mutterings. Soon, the blonde's eyes stopped moving and he looked lost again. "What did you remember this time, Finn?"

The blonde blushed furiously this time. "Umm..."

"This can't be good..." Stork said, wondering if he block his ears before he heard something that could scar him for life.

"Come on Finn, you can tell us," Aerrow said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It...well...has to do with Stork, again."

"I don't want to know," the merb said, covering his ears be pressing them flat against the side of his face with his hands. Junko came up behind him and gently removed his hands.

"Come on Stork, it's Finn. How bad could it be?"

"I wonder that more and more..."

"Go on..."

"Well...Stork was...um...completely naked this time..." Finn said, turning a vibrant red. Stork on the other hand, just fainted.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review for more. You have _no _idea how much fun the ending was to write!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Wow, you are right on top of these update, aren't ya? -_Laughs_-Don't want to spoil it for the others?

**Vaishin**: -_Laughs_-Ain't it? ...Let's!

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Sounds like you've got a lot to do!

**Esprix**: Thanks. I think a lot of others are, too!

**Mattie Scary**: You'll have to wait an' find out!

**Anita-chan**: -_Laughs_-So did a few others.

**crystalxbaby**: -_Laughs_-Glad you liked it, babe. So could I! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Junko, who was standing next to Stork, easily caught the merb before he fell to the floor. "I got you!" the wallop said, wrapping his arms around the pilot's waist.

"Umm..." Piper said, her face a darker shade. "Well...that's an..._interesting _thing to remember Finn."

"Yeah," Aerrow said, blushing.

"So, do you guys think that this's tied into Stork somehow, also?" Junko asked, smiling triumphantly. The others, excluding Finn and Stork, nodded. "Now, we just have to convince, Stork. ...Well...once he wakes up..."

"Maybe we should make it so Stork is lying down?" Piper suggested, knowing the the merb would have a serious kink in his neck if he stayed in that position for too long.

"Sure." Junko carefully lied the pilot out on the floor of _the Condor_. "But, what did Stork say that could have made Finn remember that?"

"I haven't a clue..." the redhead said, shrugging. "Guess we just have to wait for him to wake up again."

"It shouldn't be too long of a wait," the strategist cut in. "People who faint are rarely unconscious for too long."

"So, what do we do? Just wait?" Finn asked, curiously watching the passed out merb. He was tempted to poke the green teenager, worried that he might have died, after all, he had never seen someone just collapse like that. ...Well, that he could remember, anyways.

"Well, we can try to figure out what Stork had said to trigger the sudden remembrance."

"Oooh! It'll be like a game!" Finn said happily, smiling widely.

"Sure," Aerrow said, finding the blonde's smile to be contagious. "Just like a game." After all, he did not want to upset his friend.

"But, all he was talking about was blood-worms this time," Junko mused, wondering what it was that could possibly make the blonde remember.

Suddenly, they heard a soft groan come from the floor. Looking down, they all watched as Stork's eyelids slowly flickered, showing that he was beginning to regain consciousness. Once Stork opened his eyes, he could clearly see the other Storm Hawks smiling as they looked down at him.

"Either this is Hell," he muttered, his eyes wide and darting around the room. "Or I've lost my mind."

"Nope!" Finn said. "It's neither!"

"..._Wonderful_..."

"Come on, Stork," Piper said as Junko pulled the merb to his feet. "It's not that bad. Besides, now you can help us figure out what it is you have been saying that keeps helping Finn."

"...There's _nothing_..."

"Well, how else could you explain the strange things that Finn's remembering?" Aerrow reasoned, hoping to have stumped the pilot.

"...I'd rather not know the answer to that...just like I don't want to know how Finn saw me the first time..."

"Don't forget about the second time!" Junko said.

"_Thank you_, Junko," he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the wallop, who seemed to be enjoying the situation a bit more than Stork would have liked. "What could I _possibly _do without you to remind me of _these _facts?"

"I don't know."

"So, Stork," Aerrow said. "Think carefully, what have you said more than once today?"

"...Why me?" They all looked to Finn, carefully searching for any change.

"Nope," Piper said. "That's not it, what else?"

"Our inevitable demise?"

"Try again," Junko said as they studied the blonde's features, mainly his eyes.

"...There's nothing else..."

"There's got to be something!" the redhead replied. "Maybe it was a certain word that you said?"

"...Do you even _know _how many words we would have to go through?!"

"Pick a few of the ones that you always use, then," the girl said.

"...Like what?"

"Something! Anything!"

"...Fine... But if it doesn't work, I told you so."

"And when it does," Junko said, grinning. "And it will, _I _told _you _so."

"...I'm beginning to hope you're wrong...just out of spite, now."

"Well, go on, Stork," Aerrow said, urging him on.

"...Virus? ...Plague?" the merb turned back to look at them shrugging. "I feel like such a fool," he muttered.

"Ooh!! How's about disease?" the wallop asked, bouncing from foot to foot. "You always say that!" They all looked expectantly at the blonde, seeing nothing at first. Then, suddenly, his eyes began to move again.

"_Ha_!" Stork aid, pointing at the wallop. "It has nothing to do with me! You said it and Finn still reacted!"

"Yeah, but it's kind of _your _word, Stork," Piper said, smiling slightly as they waited for Finn to come out of it.

"_My _word? Last I checked...I don't _own _any words."

"...Wow..." Aerrow muttered, feeling Radarr move slightly closer around his neck. "This one seems to be a longer memory."

"You know, I _really _don't want to know what Finn could possibly remember right now," the merb said, getting ready to run out of the room at the first chance he received. "So, I'll just be-"

"Staying," they all said at the same time.

"We're all in this together, Stork," the redhead said.

"Easily said for you," he muttered, sulking. When Finn's eyes stopped, they all looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Well, this one wasn't so bad," Finn said, smiling.

"What was it about?" Junko asked.

"Well...we were all sitting around a campfire, eating S'mores...and I think you guys were planning on how you could scare Stork." The merb whipped around and glared at them, while they put on innocent expressions.

"Of course you were," the merb mumbled. "That explains _soooo _much!"

"It was just a prank, Stork," Aerrow said in their defense.

"_Just_?!"

"...Well, we didn't expect you to react _that _badly," Junko said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh? Really now? ...And, just _how _did you think I was going to react to waking up to the sight of a Hazzarian spine widow dangling before my eyes?!"

"...Well, not jumping out of the tent and falling into the river," Piper replied.

"..._Very _funny... Can't you _hear _my laughter?"

"He's not laughing," Finn whispered to Junko. "Or did I miss something?"

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review for more. Sorry for the wait...I had a ton of homework last night...this night, too.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs loudly_-Of course!

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-Very hot!

**Vaishin**: -_Grins_-That's a very interesting thought! ...How I'd _love _for that to be an episode! Ya know, I'm thinkin' 'bout explainin' how in a side fic...once I get rid of some homework.

**crystalxbaby**: -_Laughs_-Glad you loved it. Here's your update!

**Dotskip317**: Here's you're update, sweetie. -_Laughs_-Make a shrine for duct tape..._outta _duct tape!

**Linnsche**: Same here. He's so amusing.

**ChibiChaolan**: Thanks! It amuses me, too!

**Irish Whirlwind**: Yup! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Nope, that was sarcasm," Junko said, smiling at the blonde.

"Ooh! I get it!" Finn said, smiling.

"Well, never mind that now," Piper said. "We now know how to get you to remember your past, Finn."

"Told you that you were connected to it," Junko told Stork happily.

"...I hate you so much," the merb replied, his voice flat and eerie.

"Should we try another memory?" Aerrow asked.

"I vote no," Stork said. "Who knows what other strange, twisted things that his warped mind will remember next."

"I say we go for it," Piper said, all of the Storm Hawks noticing how Stork looked defeated. "After lightning never strikes the same place three times."

"...It's trying awfully hard to," the merb muttered, eying the blonde, who was still smiling at him. "I hope he remembers something disturbing about one of you..."

"Aww, don't worry so much, Stork," Aerrow said, trying to comfort the pilot.

"'Don't worry so much'?!" He stared incredulously at the redhead. "I just found out that somehow Finn's managed to see me...nope, not even going to say it... But you're telling my _not _to worry?! ...How can I not?! I now have to check over every inch of the bathroom before I can even get undressed now!"

"Well, you don't _have _to," Piper said, trying to reason with the merb.

"Apparently, I do," he muttered. "Otherwise, he could be watching!"

"You don't know that," Aerrow said, trying to defend his friend.

"Besides, Finn's got to remember everything sometime, so now's a good time," Junko said, smiling.

"Next week's better for m, actually," Stork replied.

"Well, disease!" Aerrow said, smiling widely at Stork, who was glaring at him. " Too late, now. ...Look, Finn's already beginning to remember something!"

"_Great_...just great..."

"Come on, Stork," Piper said, smiling at the tactic that Aerrow used. "How bad can it be?"

"Horrible...terrible...horribly terrible!"

"Well, maybe it's not so bad this time?" Junko said, trying offer a different perspective for the merb.

"...It _always _is..."

"Cheer up, Stork," Aerrow said. "Not everything the Finn remembers can be that bad."

"Hey, he's coming out of it," Piper said, informing them. They all looked to the blonde, noticing how he began to blink rapidly, clearing his vision. "What did you remember this time?" Finn grinned sheepishly as a light blush spread across his face.

"That's a bad sign..." Stork muttered.

"Go on, Finn," Junko said, "Stork's just as curious as the rest of us. He just shows it differently."

"I resent that..."

"Well," Finn said, scratching the back of his neck. "It was about Stork again."

"That's it!" the merb shouted, blocking his ears so he would not accidentally hear something from the sharpshooter. "I don't want to hear this! I'm going to go to my room and slowly burn this day out of my memory."

"Should we let him go?" Junko asked as Stork began to walk away, his hands still clamped firmly over his ears.

"Nah, let him go," Aerrow said. "After all, we can just remind him later. So, Finn, what did you remember?"

"Well, it was snowing, really hard," he said, looking at each of them. "And Stork was standing there, holding a large mug of hot cocoa, and fuzzy slippers." As soon as they heard this, the other Storm Hawks began to laugh loudly, imagining what the merb could have possibly been doing, and when this had happened.

"What did the slippers look like?" Piper asked, that being the only question she could possibly think of.

"They were a dark purple color with bright blue spots, and all fluffy," Finn said, looking a bit puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," they all said at the same time.

"But it's actually easy to imagine Stork with slippers like that,"Aerrow said, snickering at the mental image.

"Yeah," Junko and Piper agreed.

"Well, he also was holding some kind of stuffed animal..." Finn said, trailing off as he tried to remember what it was called. "I can't remember what it's called, but it was fluffy, too."

"Oh, God," Piper cried out, laughing hysterically. "Stop, please stop! My ribs!" Aerrow, Radarr, and Junko were laughing just as hard.

"We've _so _got to tell Stork about this!" Aerrow said, wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

"Definitely!" Piper agreed. "If we're lucky, we might even see the slippers in his room!"

"This has got to be one of the strangest days ever..." Junko said, grinning.

"Well, lets go find Stork," Aerrow said, walking out of the room. He could hear them following him as they walked down to his room. Once they reached the door, the could hear the pilot muttering something to himself as the sound of running water was heard.

"Guess he's going to take a shower?" Junko suggested.

"And probably going to inspect every little area of it, too," Piper said, chuckling.

"Most likely," Aerrow said. "I guess we'll come back later, then."

"Okay," Finn agreed, unsure of what they were going to do once Stork opened the door to his room.

"So, I can start to make something for dinner," Piper suggested, running out of things to do before they were going to have to clean and repair _the Condor_.

"What are you going to be making for dinner?" Finn asked, feeling and hearing his stomach rumble at the mention o food.

"A chicken broccoli pasta casserole," she said, smiling while Aerrow slightly cringed behind her.

"What wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" the redhead said quickly.

"That meant something, Aerrow!"

"Of course not!"

"...Aerrow..." she growled.

"Let's just leave it at, I'm not a big fan of vegetables."

"Well, you're going to learn to like them!"

"But _mooom_..." he said sarcastically.

"What did you just call me?!"

"...Woah, calm down Piper!"

"Are you calling me old?!"

"Never!"

"Then why did you-"

"Hey, guys," Junko said, getting both of their attentions. "Maybe you two should calm down for the rest of the time before dinner id started to be made."

"Fine, but," Aerrow said, cutting of Piper before she even said anything. "I don't want to taste any vegetables tonight...I think you guys will agree with me." She looked at them and saw that they all nodded,and she sighed.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-Think I'll have 'em up before Christmas! ...Good timeline, no?

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Personally, I hate 'em! Oooh, pretty shrine.

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Laughs_-If they did, I'd have it already! Here's some more-_snickers_-.

**Linnsche**: -_Grins_-Ain't it? Maybe you'll find out, maybe not.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Worse Than This?

Disclaimer: The more I say that I don't own this, the more I feel the need to borrow it!

Summary: FinnStork A challenge created by Shadow Oblivion. After _the Condor _crashes, Finn gets amnesia. The weird part is, he can only remember small bits of his life when he hears a certain word.

Warnings: It's T, so...not really many warnings...least none you shouldn't be able to guess by now!

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Hey, Finn," Aerrow said as Piper walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to make that she could sneak the vegetables in without the others noticing. The blonde looked curiously at the redhead, who was grinning at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, curious. Junko and Radarr were nearby, wondering what the leader was thinking of.

"Want to see what else you can remember about Stork?"

"I don't think it works that way, Aerrow," Piper called from the kitchen, having heard the suggestion. "I think it's just a trigger word."

"But, it's a strange coincidence, then," he retorted, just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Well," Junko cut in. "He _did _remember something about Piper the first time Stork mentioned the word."

"Yeah," the blonde said, smiling widely. At what he was smiling at, though, none of the Storm Hawks could guess. "Though, I kind of want to know more about him..." The blonde blushed slightly, making sure not to make eye contact with the others as he said this.

"Sometimes, so do we..." Aerrow commented, realizing that they did not really know much about their paranoid friend.

"Then, let's give it a shot," Finn said, smiling widely, again.

"Sure," Junko said, smiling at the happy blonde. "...Should we just say it?" Aerrow nodded along with Finn. "Okay, then...disease." They waited for a few seconds, and then Finn's eyes started to move. Piper walked back into the room, having heard what they were going to do.

"After this, we should give Finn a break. Remembering everything quickly could wear him out," she said, standing next to Junko.

"Sure thing, Piper," the redhead said, keeping his eyes on his blonde friend. She rolled her eyes at the leader, knowing that there was no real conviction behind his words. Suddenly, Finn's eyes stopped moving and he blinked rapidly, clearing his sight.

"What did you see this time?" Junko asked, voicing the other Storm Hawks curiosity. Finn smiled brightly.

"You should have seen it, it was so cute," he cooed, making the curiosity of the others increase. "Stork was curled up, asleep on his bed, holding the fuzzy animal...it looked like a puppy."

"Awww," Piper said, smiling along with the blonde while Junko and Aerrow snickered.

"What?!" came a shriek from behind them. The Storm Hawks turned around and came face-to-face with Stork, who looked a few shades paler than normal.

"Hi, Stork," Junko said, waving at the merb.

"Hey," Aerrow said, trying to hide his smile as he saw the merb. "So, umm...you have fuzzy slippers?" The pilot's face blushed as he looked accusingly at Finn.

"Where _are _you most of the time?!" he accused.

"Come on, Stork," Piper said. "Finn doesn't remember much of anything right now."

"How is it that you manage to see me more than the others?!" the merb continued as if he did not even hear the female member of the Storm Hawks. "You have to be doing something!"

The blonde just shrugged at the pilot. "I don't know. I don't remember _how _I saw you. I just...saw you." This did not seem to make the paranoid pilot feel any better.

"...I-I've got to go check over my room..." he muttered, his left eye twitching furiously.

"Come on, Stork," Aerrow said, imagining the pilot wearing the slippers and holding the stuffed dog. "It's not like Finn was spying on you, or something."

"Well, he was doing _something_, apparently," the merb hissed, heading back to his room to look over every inch for anything that was even slightly out of place.

"I think it's safe to assume that Stork is not going to feel very secure anymore," Piper said, shaking her head slowly.

"Though, was Stork ever _really _secure?" Aerrow asked, smiling slightly. "He was always kind of nervous and suspicious around people already."

"But now imagine how much _more _insecure he is going to be when around anyone...or anything."

"...Okay...you've got me, there."

"He can't be that bad," Finn said, looking at them to confirm his thoughts. Seeing the looks that was on their faces, he added, "Can he?"

"Umm...he can," Junko said, smiling sheepishly.

"...Really?"

"Oh, _really_," Aerrow said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Aerrow!" Piper hissed glaring at the redhead.

"What? He is."

"Still! You don't just...say _that_!"

"...It's the truth. And you don't want us to just _lie _to Finn, do you?"

"Well, no...but-"

"Then, I don't see the problem. I didn't lie to him or even-"

"It doesn't matter! You can't just-"

"Umm...guys?" Junko said, cutting into the argument. "Can you do his later? ...Like, when Finn's not around?" The two blushed and nodded, noticing that the blonde was watching the both of them eagerly.

"Sorry," they said, smiling meekly at their friend.

"I don't mind," Finn said, smiling.

"But, we shouldn't be fighting in front of you," Piper said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, for a change of pace," Aerrow said, not wanting to dwell on it. "Who wants to be the one to go check on Stork?"

"Well, Finn can't go," the strategist commented. "There's no telling how Stork will react if he goes while he's not expecting it. And we don't know what will happen."

"We can always guess," Junko suggested, smiling.

"That way we could always be close to what could really happen." Aerrow smiled, almost innocently. Piper glared at the redhead and wallop.

"Not nice, guys," she muttered.

"Then, who should go?" Finn asked.

"Well, one of you two can go, while Finn and the other can help me with dinner!"

"I'll go!" Aerrow and Junko called at the same time.

"What?!"

"Umm...I mean...Finn will be more comfortable being around you when you're with Junko," Aerrow said, trying to get on the girl's good side again.

"Junko, you can go check on Stork," she said, keeping her eyes on the leader of the Storm Hawks. "I think that Aerrow and I need to have a little _chat_."

"Good, luck!" Junko said, patting Aerrow on the should before smiling at Finn, who was waving to him.

"Have fun!" Finn called.

"Aerrow, can I _speak _to you in the kitchen?" Piper hissed.

Finn just smiled at Aerrow. "I'll wait out here while you two talk things out."

"Umm...that's not necessary," the redhead said, knowing that it would not be good to have to talk to the girl, alone, without any witnesses.

"It'll be fine," Finn said, still smiling.

"Yeah, _Aerrow_, it'll be _fine_!" she hissed, glaring at him, a small, fake smile on her face.

"...If I don't come back," he whispered to Finn. "Bury me with my things!"

"Sure thing!" the blonde said, waving as they walked out of the room.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Review for more. Reading over the last chapter...I honestly have NO idea where the ending came from...and that I prob'ly shouldn't type when I can't see straight...'cause then any an' _every_ thin' can, an' will, happen.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-Yup!

**Mattie Scary**: That's all right.

**Dotskip317**: Don't want to, neither! -_Laughs_-Rather kill 'em!

**.PhaerynTao.**: Awww, thanks, sweetie!

**I AM the evil twin**: Thanks. -_Laughs_-So do I! Here's another chapter.


End file.
